The double-rotor rotary engine and turbine, which had been patented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,923, is operated by a rotor-system of piston and cylinder slidingly engaged with respect to each other for causing compression and explosion strokes. In order to more simplify structure of the engine and completely eliminate the centrifugal-force reacted on the rotor-system, invented art performs a blade-form rotor-system so as to replace the piston and cylinder for increasing the efficiency of the engine.